I Love you
by alicelia
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! : Sharon sedang dalam bahaya! Break di culik! Apakah mereka masih tetap bisa bersatu?./R&R Please\\
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

I Love you© Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : OOC, Miss-Typo, GAJE, Hancur, kurang romantis, de el el

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sharon duduk disebuah café sambil menikmati sebuah coklat panas. Matanya melihat hujan yang turun dengan lebat, dia mempererat kancing jaketnya karena cuaca hari ini memang begitu dingin. Matanya tetap tertuju kea rah jendela yang ada disampingnya. Matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang sedang kedinginan diseberang jalan. Sharon segera mengambil payung yang dia bawa dan mendatangi pemuda itu.<p>

"Hey tuan.. Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ayo ikut denganku!" Ucap Sharon sambil memegangi payungnya yang agak lebar itu, sehingga pemuda itu tidak kehujanan.

"Terima kasih nona.., tapi saya disini saja" Jawab pemuda itu sopan. Karena tidak tega melihat pria itu kedinginan, Sharon menarik pria itu agar sepayung dengannya dan membawanya ke café tempat Sharon minum coklat hangat tadi. Sharon lalu meminta sebuah handuk hangat dan coklat panas kepada pelayan dan memberikannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot begini nona" Kata Pria itu lalu meminum coklat panas yang dibelikan Sharon tadi. Sharon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yang tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan seperti itu" Jawab Sharon sambil mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu di café yang sepi itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu..terima kasih.." Kata Pemuda itu. Sharon mengangguk pelan lalu duduk didepannya.

"Hei… Siapa namamu,tuan?"

"Namaku Xerxes Break.. Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini,Nona" Break meletakan handuk hangat yang ada dikepalanya di atas meja.

"Break ya.. Namaku Sharon Rainsworth! Salam kenal!" Sharon tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang sangat manis, membuat wajah Break agak merona merah, namun Break berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu.

"Ah..Hujannya berhenti.. Biar aku yang membayar semua ini,Nona" Kata Break sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celanannya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah membayar semuanya tadi saat Break mengganti baju diruang ganti"

"Um… Terima kasih Nona.."

"Ya sama-sama.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" Kata Sharon. Break lalu keluar dari café itu meninggal Sharon sendirian di café itu, ya meskipun masih ada pelayan café disana.

"Aku juga harus pulang, kalau tidak nenek akan memarahiku" Sharon melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 6 sore. Sharon segera berjalan menuju kediamannya. Dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok Break yang baru saja ditemuinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break POV<strong>_

Aku memasuki rumah sederhanaku yang sepi, memang karena aku hanya tinggal sendirian disini, hanya bonekaku-Emily, yang setia menemaniku. Aku mengingat- ingat detik-detik bertemu dengan Sharon tadi, rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, sebenarnya dari marga namanya aku tau dia adalah Putri dari bangsawan Rainsworth, tidak mungkin seorang putri bangsawan terhormat bisa bergaul dengan rakyat jelata sepertiku.

'Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah merasa deg-degan..' Pikirku lalu duduk dikursi tamu yang ada disamping pintu rumahku. Seandainya aku bukan seorang rakyat jelata mungkin saja aku bisa berkunjung kerumahnya setiap hari.

'Andai aku bisa mengulang kembali waktu..Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sharon'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sharon POV<strong>_

Aku membuka pintu pagar kediaman Rainsworth dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Lalu aku masuk lewat pintu belakang dan berjinjit agar tidak ada yang mendengar langkah kakiku dan membuka pintu kamarku. Aku selamat karena nenek tidak menghadangku dengan wajah marah karena keterlambatanku pulang, tapi aku yakin nenek tidak akan marah karena tau cuaca hari ini sedang buruk.

'Breakk…' Lagi-lagi mulutku menyebut namanya. Entah kenapa aku senang sekali saat bertemu dengannya, padahal seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihatnya. Sepertinya..Aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya, tapi nenekku pasti tidak setuju karena aku mencintai seorang rakyat jelata, nenekku pasti lebih memilih seorang bangsawan untukku.. Namun hatiku berkata lain, aku lebih menginginkan Break.. Andai saja aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku sudah lari dari kota ini bersama Break.

"Sharon? Kau didalam?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nenek di luar kamarku. Aku segera duduk dengan manis dikasurku yang empuk. Pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Sharon…Apa kau sudah lama pulang?"Tanya Nenek dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak..aku baru saja pulang,nek"

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi sana.. Nenek sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Aku menggangguk pelan. Nenek segera keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku.

'Break.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi' ucapku pelan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Paginya, Sharon pergi ke café itu lagi. Mungkin saja Break ada disana lagi, tapi ternyata dugaan Sharon salah, Break tidak pernah ada disana lagi selama 5 hari ini. Padahal Sharon sangat ingin mengatakan satu hal yang sangat penting sebelum terlambat. Akhirnya Sharon memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada penduduk disana.

"Permisi.. Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Xerxes Break?" Tanya Sharon kepada seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dan bermata emas.

"Oh Break! Nona belok kiri, lalu terus sampai melihat pohon sakura, lalu belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kiri lagi dan akhirnya nanti nona akan melihat sebuah pohon apel, disebelah kiri pohon itu adalah rumah Break" Pria itu menjelaskan, namun Sharon pusing karena harus mendengarkan perkataan pria itu yang berbelit-belit. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Pria itu mengantar Sharon kerumah Break karena dengan ancaman Sharon.

"Ini sudah sampai.." Kata Pria itu dengan wajah agak takut.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Sharon lalu menundukan kepalanya, pria itu mengetuk pintu rumah Break. Pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Ah.. ada apa Gil?" Tanya Break. Tapi Break langsung diam saat melihat Sharon ada dibelakang pria bernama Gilbert itu.

"No..nona Sharon?" Kaget Break. Sharon tersenyum kecil, namun sebenarnya itu bukan senyuman, melainkan tangisan hati Sharon.

"Break.. aku mau bicara" Kata Sharon. Break mempersilahkan Sharon masuk dan Gilbert dengan cepat segera pulang karena takut dipukuli Sharon dengan harisennya.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya Break sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Begini..maukah kau berjalan denganku hari ini saja.." Kata Sharon sambil menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya agak memerah padam.

"Ta..Tapi nona.. kita tidak sederajat.. Nona adalah putri dari bangsawan terhormat..sedangkan saya hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata.." Kata Break. Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli.. Aku mohon Break..hari ini saja.." Sharon memohon dengan wajah memelas, Break tidak tega melihat Sharon begitu, akhirnya dia mau berjalan-jalan dengan Sharon hari ini. Sharon menyuruhnya memakai pakaian bangsawan agar tidak menarik perhatian. Break menolak, namun Sharon sudah siap dengan harisen ditangannya sehingga Break tidak dapat menolak lagi. Padahal Sharon hanya ingin memegang harisennya saja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Nanami : Selesai sudah chapter 1… gk kerasa ya? Ah maklum..itu kebiasaan saya.. baru sekali bikin pairing Sharon X Break nih! Chapter 2 insya allah nanti..karena ada fict lain yang mau saya kerjakan..hohohooo<p>

Review Please.!


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

I Love you© Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius

Rated : T

Chapter : 2

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : OOC, Miss-Typo, GAJE, Hancur, kurang romantis, de el el =A=''

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sharon dan Break akhirnya berjalan-jalan di kota yang ramai dan padat. Agar tidak ketahuan bahwa Break adalah rakyat jelata, Sharon menyuruh Break mengenakan jas yang dibawanya dari mansionnya sebelum ke kota.<p>

"Nona.. Aku merasa tidak cocok memakai jas ini.." Kata Break sambil merapikan dasinya. Sharon tersenyum lebar dan membantu Break membenarkan posisi dasinya.

"Kau terlihat tampan Break... Sungguh! Aku suka penampilanmu!" Puji Sharon, tangannya sibuk membenarkan dasi Break dan beberapa detik kemudian, dasi Break sudah terpasang dengan rapi. Break dan Sharon akhirnya memulai acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Di kota begitu ramai karena waktu itu ada pesta yang begitu meriah. Banyak sekali stan yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik cantik. Sharon mulai tertarik dengan pernak-pernik disana.

"Break! Kau cocok memakai ini!" Kata Sharon lalu mengambil sebuah topi yang hampir mirip dengan topi pesulap dan memakaikannya untuk Break.

"Ahh.. Tidak perlu repot-repot nona, saya bisa membelinya nanti" Kata Break lalu memberikan topi tadi kepada Sharon, meskipun topi itu memang cocok untuknya.

"Tapi topi ini hanya dijual hari ini... besok pesta ini akan berakhir" Sharon mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan membeli topi itu, dan menyuruh Break menggunakannya. Dengan terpaksa Break memakainya agar Sharon tidak marah.

Setelah asyik bersenang-senang, Break mengajak Sharon ke sebuah bukit tinggi yang berada di pinggir kota. Sebelum ke bukit itu, Sharon membeli 2 buah jus dan beberapa makanan agar mereka bisa sambil berpiknik. Saat sampai di bukit itu, pemandangan disana sangat indah, mereka bisa melihat kota besar itu dari atas bukit ini.

"Kau suka, Nona?" Tanya Break lembut, Sharon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil melihat _sunset _yang terlihat indah dari posisi mereka.

"Tentu saja, Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat sunset dari mansionku.. tapi disini berbeda.. disini aku bisa sambil menghirup udara sejuk" Jawab Sharon dengan wajah manisnya, tapi tiba-tiba, ada salah seorang pelayan yang datang menghampiri Sharon dan Break yang asyik berpiknik bersama.

"Nona Sharon! Gawat!" Teriak pelayan itu, Sharon menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu, pelayannya sedang berlari menuju tempat dia dan Break berada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sharon khawatir. Pelayan itu mengatur nafasnya dan mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Nona Cherly... beliau menyuruh anda untuk segera pulang.." Jawab pelayan itu. Sharon hanya menganggkat sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya nenek menyuruh pelayan menjemputnya, pasti ada hal penting, pikir Sharon.

"Oke.. Maaf Break.. Jalan-jalan kita cukup sampai disini saja dulu.. pakaianmu itu kau ambil saja dan sampai jumpa! Oh ya.. Akan kubantu kau" Kata Sharon lalu ikut membantu Break membereskan perlengkapan piknik mereka tadi.

"Ah! Tidak usah nona!" Kata Break, tapi Sharon tetap membentak untuk membantu, akhirnya Break membiarkan Sharon membantunya. Setelah selesai, Sharon berpamitan pada Break dan pergi ke mansionnya bersama pelayannya tadi.

* * *

><p>Selesai sudah acara piknik Break dengan Sharon. Break lalu pulang dan membawa barang pikniknya tadi menuju rumahnya. Saat melewati rumah Gilbert, Break melihat Gilbert memakai sebuah jas hitam rapi di depan pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Hei, Gil! Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Break. Gilbert tersenyum dan mendekati Break, lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Break.

"Apa! Tunangan!" Kaget Break. Gilbert menutup mulut Break dengan tangannya.

"Jangan berisik! Ini rahasia!" Kata Gilbert sambil mempelankan suaranya. Break memandang Gilbert, dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya Gilbert akan tunangan dengan seorang gadis bangsawan.

"Dengan siapa kau tunangan? Bukannya kau bukan dari keluarga bangsawan?" Tanya Break, Gil memandang Break lalu menjawab pertanyaan Break.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku anak bangsawan Nightray.. hanya saja aku ingin hidup mandiri sehingga aku lari dari rumah dan menjadi gelandangan begini.. Tapi kemarin, ayahku mengetahui keberadaanku dan menyuruhku untuk bertunangan" Gil menjelaskan panjang lebar, Break mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dengan siapa kau akan tunangan, Tuan Gilbert?" Tanya Break lagi, Gil terkejut mendengar Break memanggilnya Tuan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hahahahaa.. Tidak usah memanggilku tuan.. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku sendiri, Break..Aku akan bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Ra—" Belum selesai Gilbert bicara, kereta yang akan menjemput Gilbert datang, Gilbert segera naik dan melambaikan tangan kepada Break.

Sungguh beruntung nasib Gilbert, andai aku seperti dia. Itulah pikiran Break sekarang, andai saja dia seperti Gil, mungkin dia bisa melamar Sharon segera sebelum direbut oleh orang lain. Namun entah kenapa Break merasa tidak enak saat Gil hendak menyebutkan orang yang bertunangan dengannya. Namun Break mencoba untuk tenang, mungkin saja ini hanya perasaannya.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, Sharon sudah siap mengenakan sebuah gaun indah berwarna ungu. Tetapi Sharon kebingungan, sebenarnya siapa yang akan dia temui. Akhirnya Sharon memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada neneknya.<p>

"Nenek.." Panggil Sharon, Neneknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menoleh.

"Ada apa Sharon?" Sharon mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi didepan neneknya itu, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang akan aku temui sekarang,Nek?" Tanya Sharon. Cherly meminum teh hangat yang ada didepannya dan lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sharon.

"Kau akan menemui calon tunanganmu, Sharon..." Sharon tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka hari itu akan cepat terjadi, tapi sebelum Sharon marah kepada neneknya, Sharon menanyakan sesuatu.

"Siapa orang itu nek?" Tanya Sharon.

"Dia anak bangsawan dari keluarga Nightray.. kau lihat saja nanti.. Sebentar lagi dia datang" Tepat saat Cherly berbicara, pelayannya datang.

"Nona.. Tamu sudah datang" Kata Pelayan itu. Cherly menyuruhnya membawa tamu itu masuk. Calon tunangan Sharon yang di tunggu-tunggu datang. Sharon kaget bukan main saat melihat orang itu adalah... Gilbert!

"Kau! Orang yang tadi siang itu,kan!" Kaget Sharon sambil menunjuk Gilbert, begitu juga Gilbert. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertunangan dengan gadis galak yang memaksanya tadi siang.

"Ahh! Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal! Syukurlah" Kata nenek Cherly, sementara Sharon hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Gilbert. Tiba-tiba Sharon menangis, Sharon berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sharonn!" Teriak Nenek Cherly tapi Sharon tidak menghiraukan panggilan neneknya itu. Sharon berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, air matanya terus mengalir, Sharon lebih mencintai Break dibandingkan dengan Gilbert.

Dalam hati, Sharon sangat marah kepada neneknya, namun tidak mungkin dia memarahi neneknya, bisa-bisa neneknya akan terkena serangan jantung, tapi inilah nasib seorang gadis bangsawan seperti dirinya, harus ditunangkan dengan bangsawan lain. Sharon berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan akhirnya Sharon tertidur di kasurnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, Sharon melarikan diri dengan memakai pakaian seragam pelayan agar bisa melarikan diri, karena neneknya sudah melarannya untuk keluar dari mansion. Tapi karena ingin bicara dengan Break, akhirnya Sharon memutuskan untuk lari dengan cara begini. Agar tidak ketahuan, Sharon keluar melewati jalan rahasia di mansionnya. Sharon berlari dengan cepat dan hampir dekat dengan rumah Break, kebetulan waktu itu Break sedang duduk di atap rumahnya.<p>

"Breaaaakkkkkkk!" Teriak Sharon dari bawah. Break menoleh kebawah dan melihat Sharon yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan, Break melompat turun dan menghampiri Sharon.

"Nona Sharon? Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Hah! Pakaian an—" Belum selesai Break bicara, Sharon menyeretnya masuk ke rumah Break. Break menatap wajah Sharon, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Break... ada yang inginku bicarakan dan ini serius.." Kata Sharon serius, Break memandangnya sambil mengunyah-ngunyah permen yang dimakannya di atap tadi.

"Ya?" Sharon menundukan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tertutup poninya yang agak panjang itu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka diam, Sharon akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku... Aku akan bertunangan Break.. . Dan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..Nenekku melarangku untuk keluar dari mansion, itu sebabnya aku memakai seragam pelayan untuk keluar... Dan kau tau.. Siapa yang akan bertunangan denganku,Break? Dia.. Dia... Gilbert" Kata Sharon, Sharon mulai menangis lagi. Break kaget saat mendengar perkataan Sharon tadi sekaligus shock karena sahabatnya sendiri yang akan bertunangan dengan Sharon, gadis yang dia sayangi.

"Kau bohong kan nona? Tidak mungkin Gil bertunangan dengan anda.." Kata Break, Sharon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bohong,Break! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya! Aku..Aku menyayangimu Break!" Teriak Sharon lalu berlari keluar rumah Break. Break mengejarnnya,namun Sharon sudah menghilang. Rasanya hati Break begitu hancur saat mendengar bahwa sahabatnya sendiri yang akan bertunangan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

><p>2 Bulan berlalu, Sharon dan Break tidak pernah berjumpa lagi. Sekarang Sharon menjadi seorang gadis yang pemurung, setelah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Break, Sharon kehilangan senyuman manisnya, meski terkadang Sharon tersenyum, tapi semua tau itu adalah senyuman palsu.<p>

"Sharon.." Panggil Gilbert yang datang berkunjung ke mansion Rainsworth, Sharon yang sedang melihat kota dari balkon kamarnya menoleh dan lalu melihat kota dari balkonnya lagi.

"Oh.. Kau.. Gilbert" Gilbert mendekati Sharon dan berdiri disampingnya. Sharon hanya diam.

"Hei.. Berhentilah memikirkan gelandangan itu..Bukannya sekarang ada aku" Kata Gilbert sambil membelai rambut panjang Sharon, Sharon marah mendengar perkataan Gilbert tadi.

"PLAAKKK!" Sharon menampar Gilbert, Gilbert kaget bukan main karena selama 2 bulan ini, dia sudah lama tidak melihat ekspresi Sharon yang lain. Gilbert memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Sharon.

"Kau Bilang gelandangan! Dia itu sahabatmu! Dia bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi kau! Tapi apa kau hanya bisa membalas kebaikannya dengan ejekan seperti ini! Dasar lelaki tidak tau diri! Keluar kau!" Teriak Sharon lalu menendang Gil dengan kasar agar keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya Gil keluar dengan terpaksa dari kamar Sharon.

'ugh! Awas kau, Break!' Marah Gil dalam hati, Gilbert lalu keluar dari mansion Rainsworth dan pergi ke suatu tempat atau bisa kita sebut ke rumah Break. Saat sampai, rumah Break tampak kosong, sepertinya Break sudah pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gil menendang pintu rumah Break dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sharon POV<strong>_

Karena hati Sharon sedang tidak baik, akhirnya Sharon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian ke kota, Sharon teringat saat mereka berpiknik dibukit, akhirnya Sharon pergi ke bukit itu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Disana tidak ada yang berubah, masih indah seperti terakhir kali dia kemari. Tapi matanya tertuju kepada sebuah semak-semak bunga yang cantik, terkahir kali Sharon kesini, semak-semak itu tidak ada.

"Wahh.. Bunga ini indah sekali..." Ucap Sharon lalu memetik setangkai bunga itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, karena penasaran, Sharon melirik orang itu, ternyata dia adalah seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu memetik bunga putih tadi dan membawanya pulang, sekilas, Sharon melihat wajah Pria itu dan pria itu sangat mirip sekali dengan orang yang sangat dia rindukan—Break. Karena tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, Sharon mengejar pria itu, namun Pria itu sudah menghilang. Sharon yakin itu Break karena pria itu sama persis dengannya, akhirnya Sharon memutuskan untuk kembali ke Mansionnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break POV<strong>_

Aku bersembunyi diatas pohon karena melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _peach _berdiri dibelakang pohon, aku mengira dia adalah nona Sharon, dan ternyata itu memang benar Nona Sharon, aku melihat nona Sharon mencariku, namun aku menghilang alias bersembunyi disebuah pohon besar. Saat nona Sharon pergi, aku melompat turun dan kembali kerumah baruku yang sekarang ada dibukit ini.

Aku duduk di rumput yang hijau. Aku begitu ingin bicara dengan nona Sharon, namun ini belum waktu yang pas. Aku menghela nafas lalu merebahkan diriku di rerumputan. Selama 2 bulan ini, aku menjadi polisi di kota karena kemampuan berpedangku yang bisa dibilang sangat hebat, dan aku dikontrak untuk menjadi pengawal mansion keluarga Rainsworth—Keluarga Sharon. Apa ini berarti waktu yang pas untuk bicara dengan nona Sharon? Aku masuk kekamarku dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak lalu karena terlalu lelah, aku memilih untuk segera tidur dengan nyenyak dikasurku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Sharon baru saja pulang dari bukit tadi, hari juga sudah gelap, Sharon duduk di balkon kamarnya dan menikmati indahnya bulan yang bersinar malam itu.

"Sharon" Panggil nenek Cherly dari luar kamar Sharon lalu membuka pintu kamar Sharon.

"Ada apa nek?" Tanya Sharon sambil menoleh kearah neneknya.

"Besok pagi, akan ada pengawal barumu.. jadi bangunlah lebih pagi" ucap Nenek Cherly, Sharon mengangguk lalu pintu kamar Sharon tertutup kembali.

'Pengawal baru ya... hahh..semakin ketat saja..aku seperti buronan saja' pikir Sharon ,Sharon mengehela nafas dan memainkan bunga yang dia petik dibukit tadi.

'Apa benar pria tadi Break? ' Pikir Sharon, jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya itu memang benar Break. Tapi karena ingin memastikannya lagi, akhirnya Sharon memutuskan untuk kembali ke bukit itu di jam yang sama.

"Nona Sharon.. Ini sudah malam.. Silahkan anda tidur.." Ucap Pelayannya dari luar kamarnya. Sharon melirik jam di mejanya dan yang benar saja, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Karena mata Sharon tidak kuat menahan ngantuk lagi, akhirnya Sharon tertidur sambil membaca sebuah buku dikasurnya.

* * *

><p>Sesuai permintaan Neneknya, Sharon bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Neneknya menyuruh Sharon untuk ke ruang tamu agar bisa mengenal pengawal barunya. Saat Sharon turun ke ruang tamu, betapa terkejutnya Sharon. Ternyata pengawal barunya adalah... Break.<p>

"B—Break?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Nanami : Selesai sudah chapter 2... hohohohoho..mungkin ceritanya rada-rada gk nyambung ya.. soalnya nih cerita saya bikin pas lagi WB dan seterusnya pas lagi ada ide ==''<p>

Sharon : Ahh.. Author ini memang geblek..

Nanami : betul betul betul! What! Apa you kata-!

Sharon : Hahahaha.. Author ngaku... fufufu..

Nanami : Terserah lu ah! Oke.. buat mama saya **Rin . Aichi **: Iya ma..entah kenapa anakmu ini tiba-tiba jadi pengen nulis BreakXSharon... fufufuuu... Ah iya -.-''... memang betul agak tragis tapi beda lo! #promosi #dor

Sharon : Buat... **FaricaLucy : **Oke bu! Terima kasih.. dan ini udah update kan? Hehehe

Nanami : Yep sekian dulu! Saya dah ngantuk karena nulis nih fic tengah malam -.-'' terimakasih juga buat orang-orang yang sudah membantu saya menuangkan ide! Yep.. Saya nerima Flame asalkan alasannya masuk akal.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R PLEASE<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

I Love you© Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius

Rated : T

Chapter : 3

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! : OOC, Miss-Typo, GAJE, Hancur, kurang romantis, de el el =A=''

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"B...Break...?" Ucap Sharon, rasanya dia tidak percaya pria yang didepannya adalah pria yang selama dia sukai.

"Kau sudah kenal dengannya, Sharon?" Tanya Nenek Cherly lembut, Sharon mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap Break, Break hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah.. Kalian bicara saja dulu. Nenek masih ada pekerjaan" Nenek Cherly meninggalkan Sharon dan Break berduaan di ruang tamu. Sharon mendekati Break, lalu memegang kedua tangan Break.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar selama 2 bulan? Kau tau.. Aku merindukanmu Break.. sungguh aku rindu padamu.. Aku sering lari dari mansion hanya untuk mencarimu, tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang datang padaku.." Ucap Sharon, perlahan air mata Sharon mengalir. Break melepas genggaman tangan Sharon dan menyeka air mata Sharon.

"Maaf membuat Nona khawatir.." Ucap Break. Sharon tersenyum dan memeluk Break, Break hanya diam saat Sharon memeluknya, ya meskipun Break juga ingin menangis, tapi tidak mungkin dia menangis dihadapan Nonanya itu. Dari balik pintu, ada seseorang dengan rambut raven yang mengintip mereka atau bisa kita sebut—Gilbert. Hatinya memanas melihat kemesraan Sharon dan Break, lalu Gilbert keluar dengan hati geram.

'Lihat saja Break.. Kau akan menyesal karena berusaha mendekati kekasihku!' Ucap Gilbert dalam hati, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, setelah asyik berbincang, Sharon dan Break pergi ke toko gaun yang ada dikota, Sharon mengajak Break untuk naik kereta kuda keluarga Rainsworth.

"Umm.. Break.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Sharon saat menaiki kereta kuda yang dia dan Break naiki. Break menutup pintu dan duduk di depan Sharon.

"Apapun nona..Asalkan saya bisa menjawabnya" Break menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah orang yang kemarin sore aku lihat dibukit itu adalah kau.. Break?" Tanya Sharon. Break agak kaget karena Sharon tau itu dia, tapi Break berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Maaf Nona.. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak tau, selama 2 bulan ini saya mengembara dan berlatih menggunakan pedang" Jawab Break, sebenarnya dia tidak enak membohongi Nonanya, karena dia tidak ingin Sharon tau tempat tingalnya sekarang. Sharon mengangguk pelan lalu menghela nafas.

"Begitu ya... Maaf menanyakan hal yang aneh,Break" Break hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, Sharon sedih namun dia tidak ingin Break melihat ekspresinya, jadi Sharon memilih untuk tersenyum meskipun dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kereta kuda berhenti. Break membuka pintu kereta dan Sharon segera turun dari kereta itu. Sharon segera masuk ke toko gaun itu, di ikuti oleh Break yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hey Break! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan gaun ini? Apa cocok untukku?" Tanya Sharon sambil menunjukan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau tua dengan hiasan yang unik.

"Maafkan aku Nona..tapi menurutku itu terlalu mencolok" Jawab Break sambil mengunyah permen yang dia bawa disaku bajunya. Sharon lalu mengambil sebuah gaun ungu dengan motiv yang sanagt menarik.

"Bagaimana dengan ini,Break?" Tanya Sharon lagi. Break menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju, Sharon segera membeli gaun tadi dan pulang ke mansion Rainsworth.

"Untuk apa gaun ini Nona?" Tanya Break kepada Sharon. Sharon menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya Break menanyakan barang yang dibelinya.

"Ini untuk acara makan malamku dengan Gil.." Jawab Sharon lesu. Senyuman yang terukir diwajah Sharon tiba-tiba menghilang saat menjawab pertanyaan Break tadi. Break jadi merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku,Nona..." Ucap Break. Sharon hanya memandang Break dan tersenyum kecil lalu memainkan sehelai rambutnya dengan jarinya.

"Tidak papa Break.. Jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi tanyakan saja padaku" Jawab Sharon. Break hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah-olah ada yang memainkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Gilbert sedang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama salah seorang servantnya. Kereta kudanya berjalan menuju sebuah mansion, mansion yang besar dan sungguh indah—Mansion Vessalius. Gilbert turun dari kereta kudanya dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di taman mansion itu sambil memandangi mawar-mawarnya.

"Oz.!" Panggil Gilbert. Pemuda tadi menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Haha.. lama tidak jumpa, Gil" Kata Oz lalu menyuruh Gilbert duduk. Gilbert duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di depan Oz dan memulai topik.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... dimana kau membeli ramuan cinta waktu itu?" Ucap Gilbert dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Ra..ramuan cinta.? Kapan aku mengatakan itu..." Jawab Oz sambil _bersweetdrop_ ria mendengar perkataan Gilbert tadi.

"Bukannya kau bilang itu kemarin padaku?" Kata Gilbert. Oz menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, Gil... Yang bilang kepadamu ramuan cinta itu Jack! Bukan aku!" Protes Oz sambil memegang kepalanya. Gilbert langsung diam mendengar perkataan Oz tadi.

"Jadi... Mana Jack?" Tanya Gilbert. Oz mendesah lalu berteriak memanggil Jack, tiba-tiba Jack sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Aduh aduh Oz... Tidak perlu berteriak begitu kenapa sih!" Protes Jack, Oz menunjuk Gil lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Jack duduk di kursi yang di duduki oleh Oz tadi.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Jack. Gilbert lalu menjelaskan apa maksud dia mencarinya. Jack mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat Gil selesai menjelaskan penjelasannya.

"Hehe... Kau juga menginginkan ramuan itu? Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang penyihir cantik yang tinggal di perbatasan kota ini" Jawab Jack lalu memakan biskuit yang tersaji di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Penyihir Cantik..? Aku pikir semua penyihir itu adalah seorang nenek-nenek tua seperti Cherly"

"Hahaha.. Aku tidak bercanda, Gilbert.. Penyihir itu masih muda dan cantik!" Kata Jack, membuat Gilbert semakin penasaran dengan penyihir itu.

"Jadi.. Apakah ramuan itu benar-benar berhasil?" Tanya Gilbert lagi. Jack menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya.! Buktinya hubunganku dengan Lottie semakin erat" Setelah selesai mengumpulkan informasi, Gilbert segera pulang dengan kereta kudanya. Oz lalu turun dari kamarnya dan mendekati Jack.

"Untuk siapa ramuan itu?" Tanya Oz dengan perasaan agak curiga kepada Gilbert.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sharon.." Jawab Jack dengan santainya. Oz mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sepertinya memang untuk Sharon. Jika bukan Sharon mungkin saja untuk selingkuhannya –slapped-.

.

.

.

.

_**Gilbert POV**_

Aku pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Jack tadi bersama seorang servantku. Aku melihat sebuah rumah yang ada di pinggir kota, aku melihat ke jendelanya, banyak sekali peralatan sihir dan buku-buku tentang sihir disana dan aku yakin pasti ini rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan tampak seorang gadis membuka pintu itu.

"Ahh~! Akhirnya ada yang datang! Silahkan masuk!" Sambut penyihir cantik itu. Aku segera masuk sedangkan servantnya hanya asyik menunggu di luar.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya penyihir cantik itu sambil menyuruh Aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada diruangan itu.

"Umm... Aku menginginkan ramuan..ramuan cinta,nona.." Jawabku. Penyihir itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil sebuah ramuan yang tersimpan di dalam rak tempat menyimpan ramuannya.

"Ini! Dan..tolong panggil aku Eida" Eida memberikan sebuah ramuan berwarna merah muda kepadaku, aku mengambilnya dan berterima kasih.

"Jadi berapa harga ramuan ini?" Tanyaku lagi. Eida tersenyum manistapi kelihatan menyeramkan.

"Kau hanya perlu memberikanku setetes darah~" Jawab Eida. Aku langsung merinding ketakutan mendengar perkataannya tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba Eida mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"A-Apaa! Bulu kucing!" Teriakku. Eida mengangguk, mendengar kata 'kucing' saja sudah hampir membuatku menangis apalagi harus mengambil sehelai bulunya saja.

"Ba-baiklah.. Jadi ramuan ini sampai kapan akan bertahan...?"

"Ramuan ini akan bertahan selamanya, tapi jika ada seseorang yang menciumnya selain dirimu maka ramuan itu akan hilang" Jawab Eida. Aku mengangguk dan berpamitan kepadanya.

"Hahaha Break! Sekarang kau tidak bisa merebutnya lagi dariku"

.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Malamnya, seluruh maid dan butler sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara untuk makan malam nanti. Break berjalan-jalan di koridor mansion itu, tampak para maid maupun butler yang sedang bolak-balik untuk mempersiapkan acara makan malam, Break tidak peduli dan terus berjalan sampai matanya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda di jendela atau bisa di bilang di luar mansion Rainsworth, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Break sudah mengenal siapa pemuda itu—Oz Vessalius. Break segera turun dan keluar dari mansion yang besar itu.

"Hei Break!" Sapa Oz.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan disini,bocah?" Tanya Break. Oz tersenyum lalu mengajak Break ke suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mansion Rainsworth.

"Kau tau? Tadi kepala rumput laut ke mansionku" Kata Oz. Break hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya dia penasaran kenapa Gilbert ke mansion Oz.

"Haha.. sepertinya kau tertular Alice memanggil Gilbert dengan sebutan itu.. Jadi apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Break. Oz membenarkan posisi topinya.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Hahahaa... baik kembali ke topik sebelumnya!" Oz menepuk tangannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Oke oke~" Kata Break dengan simpelnya.

"Gilbert menanyakan ramuan pada Jack.." Ucap Oz. Break terkejut, Break berpikir mungkin saja itu ramuan untuk membunuhnya atau ramuan untuk tidak takut kepada kucing lagi? Tidak mungkin! Apa mungkin... ramuan... Cinta ?

"Ramuan apa?" Tanya Break penasaran.

"Ramuan...Cinta " Break menepuk tangannya karena perkiraannya betul lalu pergi meninggalkan Oz. Oz tersenyum karena bisa menolong temannya itu lalu dia ikut pergi sebelum di marahi oleh pamannya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Break sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mansion, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang memukulinya dan menonjok perutnya sehingga membuat Break pingsan, orang yang memukuli Break tadi segera mengurung Break di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahuinya.

'_Maafkan aku... Nona' _Bisik Break dalam hatinya.

.

.

.Sharon yang sejak awal merasa aneh menjadi tidak enak dengan acara ini, apalagi dia tidak melihat servantnya setelah pulang belanja tadi. Gilbert mendekati Sharon.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Gilbert. Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya. Gilbert mencoba untuk bersabar untuk mengahadapi gadis cantik di depannya itu.

'_Break...Dimana kau..?'_

_**TBC**_

Nanami : "Selesai! Selesai! *loncat" GAJE* Udah 3 bulan nih cerita ada di flashdick dan baru di upload xDD

Oz : "Authornya pemalas,sih.."

Nanami : "Ozu... O/O saya memang pemalas xDD

Sharon : "Author ngaku!"

Nanami : "Emang :p"

Gilbert : "Apa! Ramuan cinta? Kenapa peranku begitu aneh di fanfic author gila ini =A=''

Nanami :"Entahlah..mungkin karena authornya yang gila xD

Jack : "Jadi kapan update lagi mba?"

Nanami : "Entahlah.. aku gak jamin update kilat... Oke... kalian balaskan reviewnya ya :p

Jack : oke mba =A=''

Sharon : "Hahaa..Katanya sang auhor mau bikin cinta segidelapan lo _**Yosukegalih**_ xD

Gilbert : Huee..! gara-gara author dodol ini __jadi benci ma aku!

Nanami : Resiko anda..puahahaa!

_**R&R Please... TT^TT**_


End file.
